Sirens Pierce the Night
by R3dHoodie
Summary: Robbie get's T-boned by a drunk driver. A commotion ensues at the crime scene. The stray glass is reflected upon by the police lights. Like the same stars Cat and Robbie just kissed under. Sirens pierce the rush of noise. Can Robbie survive?
1. the accident

It was an accident. At least the driver of the other car swore it was. But Cat didn't care about what he swore. He hurt Robbie. He T-boned the car, according to the police. He was drunk from a part apparently. Robbie never took a sip of alcohol in his life.

Her red hair flying about as she ran onto the scene. Cat argued with a cop for five minutes before he let her behind the yellow tape. Spectators had formed into a crowd now. The intersection was cut off, and a man in a bright suit was directing traffic away. her heels clomped as she ran towards Robbie. She screamed his name. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of the wreckage. Police swarmed the place, taking testimonies and trying to tend to the hurt teen. Cat couldn't get close enough to comfort him. She wanted to tell him that she hopes he stays alive. Dear God, does she hope he stay alive.

Someone called an ambulance. Cat could hear the cop barking into the phone as he instructed the vehicle where to go. Robbie was yelling. He was in pain, no doubt. You don't survive a T-bone without some pain. He had also saw Cat and was screaming her name. His voice was raspy. She ran closer.

"Ma'am, you can't go any further!" The police officer held up a hand to direct her backwards, but Cat payed no attention. She had to see Robbie. She just had to. Without a word, the small teen ran forward. Another cop appeared out of seemingly nowhere and they collided and held the redhead back. She was kicking and yelling to try and plea with the men. her heels flew off and landed in front of her on the pavement. They didn't let her grab them as they pulled her back further.

"Please! I have to see Robbie! I'm the person he's yelling about!" The spectators were sure getting a show out of this. Cat didn't care. She wasn't going to stand there and let her friend suffer. She wanted to go make sure he was okay. She wanted to give the guy who did this a beat down.

Red and blue lights from the police cars roved upon the scene, reflecting off stray pieces of glass that had shattered upon impact. The ground was littered with them. they sparkled in the moonlight, a perverse pantomime of glittering stars. The same stars that the two teens had been sitting under an hour ago.

_They were at this party, and since both had no interest in drinking like the others, they decided to spend the party outside. It was a free for all anyway, so no one would miss them. The pair ended up jumping on a trampoline for half of the night. It was around ten when they stopped. Kicking out her legs, Cat allowed herself to fall onto the trampoline, getting one final jump out of the ordeal. Robbie followed her suit and crashed down next to her. _

_"Look at the stars!" It was Cat who said this in amazement, looking up at the sky above. The stars twinkled like diamonds, something you almost never saw in the city. It was positively breathtaking. _

_"They're beautiful." Robbie smiled at Cat, scooting a little closer to his crush. The moonlight reflected over both of their bodies, making them glow with pale beams of light. Now was Robbie's chance. He got to be the suave kid who swept Cat off of her feet. _

_"N-not as beautiful as you. The stars, I mean. They aren't as beautiful as you." Okay, so Robbie was internally face palming now. Everything he did always seemed awkward. He couldn't catch a break, could he? (apparently not) To his surprise, Cat giggled._

_"Thanks Robbie. " She pushed a strand of red hair behind her shoulder and then placed her hand atop of his. The Afro haired teen had no clue whether or not that was intentional. They moved closer. Robbie gently hummed _Don't You, Forget About Me. _They had watched the move just last weekend and Cat held it as one of the best movies of all time. She turned to him. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed, right there, in the moonlight. The music from inside faded, the glow of their skin faded, everything seemed to fade until they released lips. _

_It was not long after that they had to go, both having a curfew to contend with. Robbie dropped Cat off at home and went to the store for some milk and such. According to the police, it was coming home half an hour later that he got hit._

Robbie looked around one last time, seeing Cat being dragged off by officers, the roving police lights hitting the pavement, the crowd watching intently and whispering about what was happening. He hoped they had a good show at least. Reporters swarmed onto the scene a while ago and were filming everything they could. Sirens pierced the air. He heard yelling from Cat. Then all the noise faded and everything went black.


	2. Jessie and Becca and the conclusion

Robbie was in the hospital, sleeping from multiple surgeries. What had once been an almost smooth face was now a marred canvas for cuts and bruises. His glasses were destroyed in the wreck. the teen was lucky that he moved away in a split second and none of the glass hit his neck. The doctor said that he had seen teens die from things like that. Robbie had a broken leg, hip foot and arm on the side he was T-boned on, but not many injuries besides. He had to get surgery on all of the broken bones and would need some care until the casts could come off. Cat hadn't left the room for one minute since she arrived. She hadn't slept or ate since last night. She was exhausted, yet she knew that he would stay if this had happened to her. She just **knew** he would.

The police reckoned that he passed out from pain, and from blood loss. (thanks to a giant gash on his broken leg) Thankfully he was okay now, and nothing seemed wrong with him, besides the broken bones and the slowly repairing gash. They would test his brain when he woke up.

"Robbie, I have something to say." It was afternoon now, and Cat had hold of Robbie's hand. She was confessing her feelings to him, because even if they had kissed, she wanted him to know everything she had felt since seventh grade. Even if he took his dying breath in this hospital, she was going to make sure there was nothing to regret. Regrets are what kill the survivors.

"Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were special." a soft laugh escaped her at the end of that sentence. "Wow, that was cheesy. But, um, I love your awkwardness, the way you're always there for everyone, your smile, the movies we watch together and most of all, I love your kiss." Another laugh escaped. "Wow, again I'm being cheesy here." She took a firmer grasp of her crushes hand and continued on a whim. " You aren't allowed to leave me Robbie. I'm making you stay. You're the Marius to my Cozette, the Jessie to my Becca, the Ron to my Hermione. The kiss proved it. I know it did." Another deep breath escaped her throat.

"Don't you, forget about me." She started to sing their song, fighting back tears as she did. Cat wasn't sure why she was so emotional. Maybe it was because Robbie was just in an accident. Maybe it was because the prospect of death peeked constantly around the corner. Maybe it was exhaustion. Whatever.

"I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby. Tell me, your troubles and doubts." This was the part where Robbie usually sang. It felt wrong to try and sing his part. She stopped and looked at him again. Tears were now freely falling down her face. She failed at wiping them away.

Before she could stop herself, Cat started sobbing, fat streaks running down her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her knees, making small noises as she cried, letting everything out. Everything was just so **wrong**. It wasn't fair. The doctors told her that the drunk guy hit his head and had a few glass cuts and a concussion, but not much else had happened. Robbie, on the other hand, was stuck with the trauma and the injuries. How in the world was that just?

"Hey, hey, hey." A soft voice spoke beside her. She continued sobbing. It was likely that she barely heard him, or she thought it was a nurse. They seemed to be constantly bothering her and telling her to go home."Why are you crying Kit-Kat?" It was at this nickname that she finally looked up. Robbie was awake now, looking at Cat with concerned brown eyes. She smiled in spite of herself. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I was afraid of losing my Jessie." Movie watching tended to be a hobby of theirs. So was couple shipping. They were big shippers of Jessie and Becca. Robbie smiled at Cat's words.

"You'll never lose your Jessie. Even when you push me away and yell at me in front of everyone." The sobs of a minute ago were replaced with soft smiles and hand holding. " Also, you should work on your singing voice. You were a little flat when you were singing to me." The joking manner in his voice made Cat laugh, and she gently hit his uninjured arm.

"Shut it, Jessie." And with those last words, she went in for a kiss. And all seemed right again.

* * *

A/N- okay, so the ending was a tad bit corny. But everyone needs some corn in their diet, so why not? And if you somehow saw none of the movies I referenced (don't laugh it's entirely possible) I was using Les Mis, Pitch Perfect and Harry Potter. I was going to use Full House, but then I realized Jessie and Rebecca come from that show too, and everything suddenly became awkward. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
